Organization XIII Has IM!
by snowseal135
Summary: Axel,Demyx and a the other members have discussions on IM as they, one by one, figure out who this one is on IM with a mysterious but hilarious name and the one that seems to be hacking Xigbar's account giving him 'pirate' names.
1. Demyx, Axel, and Marluxia

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

_This is really random but I felt like writing something today, actually, I've felt like it for about a week now but haven't been able to think of anything, so I came up with this. It's really random and probably doesn't make much sense. But if you review, you gets a cookie :3_

WaterCommander09 has signed in.

Axel has signed in.

Axel: …Demyx? Is this you?

WaterCommander09: Yup!! Isn't my name awesome?!

Axel: Uh…yeah…

WaterCommander09: You know you love it! It took me FOREVER to think of it. It fits me so well.

Axel: That's dumb, Demyx. Just use your name…haha…but it IS giving me something to laugh at.

WaterCommander09: But that's boring. _You_ are boring.

Axel: Whatever. I doubt anyone in the Organization has made up a name as stupid as that… Anyway I have to go. See ya Demyx.

Axel has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Water Commander09: OMG I told him that someone else made up a screenname!!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Who? What? Who is this?

WaterCommander09: Demyx. Duh. Who'd you think? Uhm…who's this? Larxene? Luxord? Marluxia? You know, Xemnas doesn't know that we have IM, so make sure he doesn't find out, he'd kill us.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: …it isn't the smartest thing to say stuff like that when you don't even know who it is. For all you know, I could be Sora.

WaterCommander09: Oh it's fine. I trust you already! :3 but who ARE you?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: How do you trust someone when- oh nvm.

WaterCommander09: I mean, I'm guessing you're from Organization XIII, right? We're all a network here.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: You never know. I might just be sneaking onto someone's computer.

WaterCommander09: Hm, well don't let Mr. Heartless find you.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Who?

WaterCommander09: Xemnas. Our leader. He's a real idiot, I hate obeying him, but I have to…meeeh…

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: That's…nice. I have to go now. Bye.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Marluxia has signed in.

WaterCommander09: Hey Marluxia!! It's Demyx!

Marluxia: I can…see that. Oooh guess what?!

WaterCommander09: What? What? What?

Marluxia: Why don't you use your name? All of us did so we'd know who eachother was…anyway, I heard Xemnas has HAD IM for a long time. Only, he doesn't use his name. He didn't want us to know he had it.

WaterCommander09: What's his screenname?

Marluxia: I think it was...I don't know, but from what I heard, it has four X's in it, two little ones and two big ones, and something about…a duck?

WaterCommander09: o_O oh no.

That was pointless and random. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Axel, Zexion, and Saix

_**Organization XIII Has IM!!**_

_Hey! It's me with an update for ya. I decided to continue this story…so please review! Tell me what you think._

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Water Commander09: ……….

WaterCommander09 has signed off.

Axel has signed in.

Axel: Hey! Who's this? Are you another Organization moron who made up their own name?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: You might say that. Don't mock me or I'll have you hanged.

Axel: Woaaaah, calm down, dude!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Watch what you call me!!

Axel: Judging by the attitude, I'm guessing this would be Larxene? Cute name, *laughs*.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Attitude?!

Axel: That's right, attitude. You. Got it.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: …you had better shut the hell up.

Axel: Woah, watch it, Larxy!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: I'm _not_ Larxene!!!

Axel: Oh sure. Then who is this? Sora? Riku, maybe? Namine? Kairi? Sounds like a name _Kairi_ would make up.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: God, thanks for the compliment -_-

Axel: *sarcasm* Heeey no problem.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: You are in so much trouble.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Axel: Wait!! Don't go! I never learned your name!!

"Axel hears Xemnas's voice over a loud speaker, it says 'Axel!! Report to my office, and _immediately_!'"

Axel has signed off.

Zexion has signed in.

Saix has signed in.

Zexion: Saix? Heeey what's up?

Saix: nm lrnin how to tpe.

Zexion: …what?

Saix: lrnin how to tpe.

Zexion: Uhm.

Saix: ?

Zexion: I can't read it…

Saix: u shuld b abl 2 w/ all th boks u raed.

Zexion: Huh?!

Saix: man ur stoopd.

Zexion: Stooped? Stupid?

Saix: Stoopd.

Zexion: This is _very_ frustrating.

Zexion has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Saix: pfft nic name.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Can it!

Saix: wo iz ths?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: your mom.

Saix: helo mummy!!!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Two words. "Typing Skills". None of 'em.

Saix: bu mummy!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: *rolls eyes* it was a joke. You had better listen to me or else…

Saix: iz ths Kairi?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: …

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

A/N

This chapter was shorter than the first one, I'm sorry. Well leave me a review if you want me to continue this.


	3. Luxord, Xigbar, Axel, Roxas, and Larxene

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

_And I'm back with chapter 3! Thanks to all my reviewers! You all rock! Please continue to read and review :3_

Luxord has signed in.

Xigbar the pirate has signed in.

Luxord: …Xigbar? The pirate? *laughs*

Xigbar the pirate: Pirate? What? Ooooh someone hacked my account!

Luxord: Suuure I bet you made that up yourself. How nice.

Xigbar the pirate: No I didn't, I swear!

Luxord: Ha, you know, you do kinda remind me of a pirate…now that I think about it.

Xigbar the pirate: brb

Xibgar: There. I fixed my name.

Luxord: *laughs*

Xibgar: What?

Luxord: Good one dude. Spelling your own name wrong? Haha talking to you has been the highlight of my day!

Xibgar: Grrrr

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Luxord: No, seriously, today I got so mad at Xemnas! God sometimes I just want to tie him up in a chair and make him watch videos on you tube about how much he wants to ride his bicycle! Or more parodies about him. Then make him look at a picture of Sora all day.

Xigba: Oh well I fixed my name- wait. Ooh forget this.

Xigba has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: So Luxord, you don't like your Superior, huh? Why don't you tell me about it?

Luxord: Haha!!! Xigbar! You changed your name again! That's the cheesiest name I've ever seen! For a moment I thought you were Kairi. At least you didn't spell anything wrong. Why don't I like Xemnas? Well, let me tell you. Are you saying you like him?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: He can be a pain in the neck sometimes. But what do you find him fault in?

Luxord: Everything! I hate how he thinks he so cool and tells us what to do! I think we Nobodies outta have some freedom! He just frustrates me, I tell you what, I'd be a better leader than him!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: How very…interesting. Well I'm gonna have to go. Stuff to do.

Luxord: Haha yeah Mr. "Superior" probably wants to see you!!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Oh yes…

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Xigbar has signed in.

Xigbar: Yo Luxord! Got my name right this time!

Luxord: Huh? You just signed off.

Xigbar: Yeah, like 5 minutes ago. I came back though. You didn't see where it said I signed off?

Luxord: Uh…no…guess I'm getting used to this IM thing.

Xigbar: So I guess you were talking to someone and thought it was me?

Luxord: Yeah. His name was XxRubberDuckofDoomxX hahhahhha I was laughing so hard I was crying when I read the name, but I didn't type that I was laughing or anything. But the name strikes me as a Kairi name…you know? Trying to make a title or something sound cool when really it makes no sense at all?

Xigbar: It took you forever to type that…anyway, I have to go now. Axel's leaning over the computer telling me to move cuz he wants on. It sucks that there's only like four computers in Castle Oblivion.

Luxord: Oh okay. I'll talk to him then. Bye Xigbar!

Xigbar has signed off.

Axel has signed in.

Axel: Luxord! I just told Xigbar!

Luxord: ?

Axel: If you see anyone with the screen name of XxRubberDuckofDoomxX do not say ANYTHING bad or degrading about Xemnas!!! It's him!!

Luxord: o_O

Axel: I said something about him and he nearly killed me! Just warning you, watch out. You'd never think that would be Xemnas, but I guess it's his new way of spying or something.

Luxord: Uh….yeah. Thanks Axel.

Axel: You're welcome! Now I have to go.

Axel has signed off.

SuperFlyRoxas has signed in.

Luxord: …Roxas??? When did I add you on here?

SuperFlyRoxas: I dunno.

Luxord: Oh well, I can't talk. Gotta go. Bye.

Luxord has signed off.

Larxene has signed in.

Larxene: omg you're on here?!

SuperFlyRoxas: Yeah, you got a problem with that?

Larxene: Yeah!!! I do in fact!!

SuperFlyRoxas: Good.

SuperFlyRoxas has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Larxene: *dies laughing* what a weird name!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Shut up.

Larxene: Haha I'm sorry, Kairi, it's just so funny!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Larxene: Wow, she needs to learn to take a joke…

Axel has signed in.

Axel: Larxene, did you get the message going around Castle Oblivion?

Larxene: *blinks* message?

Axel: If someone comes on named XxRubberDuckofDoomxX it's Xemnas, be careful!

Larxene: OMG that's Xemnas?! I just called him Kairi!!

Axel: You're in for it…so bad…

Larxene: I have an idea! Next time he signs in we'll talk about how much we love Xemnas!

Axel: I don't care for lying.

Larxene: Me neither, but maybe it'll get us all out of trouble. I'm sure everyone's said _something_ about Mans- I mean, Xemnas.

Axel: Okay then. I'll tell everyone. Whenever Xemnas signs on, no matter what we were already talking about, we'll stop in the middle of the conversation and switch Xemnas to the subject. In a good way…as much as I hate that…

Larxene: Ha! Aren't I amazing? Great ideas just come to me.

Axel: *rolls eyes* whatever. Anyway gotta go tell everyone!

**A/N**

**Please review and I'll update sooner!!**


	4. Demyx, Axel, Xigbar, Vexen, and Zexion

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

~Enjoy

WaterCommander09 has signed in.

Axel has signed in.

Axel: Demyx! Anytime you see someone by the name of "RubberDuckofDoom" make sure to automatically change the subject! It's Xemnas and he's after us all, he's spying like the little creeper he is.

WaterCommander09: Ya, I found that out the hard way…I'll make sure to change the subject no matter what I'm talking about! Anyway, I'm playing my Sitar :3 yaaaaay!

Axel: Oh my…I'm bored anyway. *sigh* anything new?

WaterCommander09: Well I did this really cool thing last night!

Axel: Cool, what?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

WaterCommander09: Uhm…well, Xemnas is so amazing!

Axel: O_o

WaterCommander09: Yeah he really tells _me_ what to do. Mmmhmmm.

Axel: Uh.

WaterCommander09: He's got an awesome hairstyle too. I should uh, get mine done like that…yup yup.

Axel: Yaaa…

WaterCommander09: And his cloak! It's sooo shiny!

Axel: Demyx, I think you need to go back to playing your Sitar. I've got to uh…go eat. Yeah, um. Bye.

Axel has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: …you really like his hairstyle?

WaterCommander09: Yeah it's uh…cool…and stuff.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Well that's peachy. Good-bye.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Arg! Me be a pirate! has signed in.

Arg! Me be a pirate!: *sigh* someone has hacked my IM account…again…I've had so many weird names…so how are you Demyx?

WaterCommander09: Well, you heard what Axel said, right? Make sure to change the subject when "RubberDuckofDoom" signs it. It's Xemnas. I'm good, by the way.

Arg! Me be a pirate!: Yeah, I heard that. It's dumb though bcuz I was talking to Luxord, and we were talking about orange trees, then we saw him sign in and so we started rambling about him…you don't get a whole lot of your own conversations done and finished when he's online.

WaterCommander09: I can't stop laughing! Your name…hehehee.

Xigbar: There. I changed it…I WILL find out who's hacking my account. I really wanna know. Boy, will they get it too.

WaterCommander09: Hm…could it be…Luxeaus? Zexion? Saix? Vexen? Eh, I dunno. I think I'll go play my Sitar. ^_^

Xigbar: Oh okay. Ttyl.

WaterCommander09 has signed off.

Vexen has signed in.

Xigbar: Hey do you know anyone talking about hacking accounts?

Vexen: No, why?

Xigbar: Eh, just wondering…

Vexen: Crud! Something's come up! Gotta go!

Vexen has signed off.

Xigbar has signed off.

Zexion has signed in.

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx has signed in.

Zexion: Uhm…hey Xemnas…uh…I just wanna thank you for being such an awesome Superior ^_^"

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: What? Uh…thanks. I think.

Zexion: Yeah, uh…you rock…bye. Gotta go. Books don't read themselves. …..or do they?

Zexion has signed off.

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx has signed off.

**A/N **

Sorry for a short chapter, but I did want to get this updated. Tell me what you think in a review!! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story so far! By the way, did you notice a difference in the X's at the beginning and ending of this chapter? Keep reading to find out what's up with that.


	5. Saix,Xaldin,Lexaeus,Roxas, and Marluxia

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

~Wow, I'm really surprised at how many faves/story alerts/ reviews this has gotten! Thank you all so much! Makes meh happy :D Anyway, more IMing for you!

Saix has signed in.

Me Parrot Be On Me Shoulder has signed in.

Saix: ha some1 hassa funy nam.

Me Parrot Be On Me Shoulder: AAAH!!! It's Xigbar, btw, Saix. *sigh* someone keeps hacking into my account and I _really_ don't appreciate it…it disgusts me.

Saix: suuur I bet ur makin tha up urslf.

Me Parrot Be On Me Shoulder: …hold please.

Xibgar: …That's the second time I've done that.

Saix: haha._ Xibgar._

XiGBar: There, now I think I- …*facepalm*

Saix: wow. 2 fails in a ro.

XiGBar: You know what? I'm getting off here…Ttyl, Saix.

XiGBar has signed off.

Xaldin has signed in.

Xaldin: Hey, Saix what's up?

Saix: nm. U?

Xaldin: I hear you're typing is hard to read. Heh, and I see that.

Saix: not nice.

Xaldin: There! That was good…except…one thing.

Saix: wat?

Xaldin: You don't capitalize the first letter. Every sentence begins with a capital letter.

Saix: fine jus giv me a lectur u nerd.

Xaldin: *shrugs* just saying.

Saix: Just sayin? There happy? _S_ee _M_y _C_apital _L_etters??? HMMMMM???

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Xaldin: Uh yes very happy…almost as happy as Xemnas makes me…

Saix: uh ya, he's uh…a very happy person…fun 2 b round.

Xaldin: Yup yup yup. Couldn't ask for a _better_ Superior than him. Wouldn't it be ironically strange if he had IM too? Haha woooo yes very ironic.

Saix: I thought he dos?

Xaldin: -___-

Xaldin has signed off.

Saix has signed off.

Lexaeus has signed in.

Roxas the Master has signed in.

Lexaeus: Oh hey, Roxas, and RubberDuckofDoom.

Roxas the Master: Hiiii! Like my new screen name? :3

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: It's very…interesting.

Roxas the Master: Almost as interesting as Xemnas xD He got on my every last nerve today! I swear! If I have to see his butt-ugly face ONE MORE TIME I think I'm going to explode! He makes me want to smash a huge computer!

Lexaeus: …uhm, Roxas.

Roxas the Master: I'm serious! How does he look in the mirror daily?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: *twitch* I don't know.

Roxas the Master: *folds arms* Maybe he needs…

Lexaeus: Oooh no…

Roxas the Master: *lightbulb* Botox!!

Lexaeus: *cold wind blows and a tumble weed floats by* …Roxas, let's go get some ice cream, kay? Go ahead and sign off, I'll be there in a minute.

Roxas the Master: Oooh! Cool!

Roxas the Master has signed off.

Marluxia has signed in.

Lexaeus: Marluxia!! Oh, uh. Hold on…

Marluxia: Yeah, don't say anything…someone's uh…online…reading what we're saying.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Are you talking about me? Oh come now, I've got nothing against listening to your helpless and pitiful conversations. Go on.

Lexaeus: Well um, what I need to tell Marluxia is…kind of…personal.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: *raises an eyebrow* I'm not going to tell.

Lexaeus: Mmm…

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Lexaeus: Yes! He's finally gone!

Marluxia: So what did you have to tell me?

Lexaeus: Oh yeah! Roxas!! Did he not get the message about how we're supposed to talk about how awesome the Superior is when he's signed on?

Marluxia: Apparently not. I thought everyone told him…I thought the message when to everyone in Castle Oblivion.

Lexaeus: Uh…_everyone_ in Castle Oblivion?

Marluxia: Yup. I sent an e-mail. I clicked 'send to all addresses'.

Lexaeus: Marluxia…

Marluxia: Hm?

Lexaeus: Xemnas must have got it too! He knows we're on to him!

Marluxia: o_O Oops…my bad.

Lexaeus: Yeah, your bad!! He's playing along into our little game! He's trying to trick us!

Marluxia: But wouldn't he have exploded by now? He usually gets mad, and boy when he's mad, he calls us to his office and chews us out.

Lexaeus: You know, you're right. It's strange he's buying into our scheme. But one thing I want to know, why isn't he getting angry?

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx has signed in.

Lexaeus: Well, I uh, gotta go. Promised Roxas sea salt ice cream. Ttyl.

Marluxia: Uhm…bye…uh hehe…hi there…

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Now I've got a question for you.

Marluxia: …yes?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: What's this rumor going around Castle Oblivion?

Marluxia: Rumor? About how awesome the Superior is? Hehehe ^_^"

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Oh come on, don't tell me lies. I know you Nobodies don't care for him.

Marluxia: *blinks* you…know? Well, uh. I have to get off. I'm going to uh…go watch the grass grow.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: For some reason, that _doesn't_ surprise me.

Marluxia: Buh bye.

Marluxia has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

**A/N**

Hope you liked that chapter! Please continue to review and tell me your thoughts on the story. Again, did you pay attention to the X's? I know it's something you might not pay attention to, but trust me it's going to play a big part in this story in the future. Thank you all!


	6. Zexion, Vexen, Luxord, Demyx, Larxene

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

Thanks everyone for the reviews/story alerts/faves. I'm happy :D please continue and maybe I'll have an update by the end of the week ;)

Zexion has signed in.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Zexion?

Zexion: Oh um, hello there…

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Hi, question.

Zexion: …?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Xemnas…first thing that comes to mind?

Zexion: Oh jeez. You _always_ talk about Xemnas when you first come on. It's like going around and around in circles with you isn't it? Anyway what comes to mind is…uuuh…goodness and…great…uh, leadership? Yaaa…

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: That's it?

Zexion: ^^"

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: Hum.

Zexion: *awkward silence*…..*coughs*…..Hey…did your x's switch places?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Um…no.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Zexion: …strange…

Ice Ice Baby has signed in.

Zexion: O_o

Zexion has signed off.

Arg! Reload! has signed in.

Ice Ice Baby: oh god.

Arg! Reload!: Uhm. …omg who the heck hacked my account again?! And this name doesn't even make sense!! But…it sounds oddly familiar…Ice Ice Baby??? WHO is this???

Ice Ice Baby: *coughs* Vexen.

Arg! Reload!: Niiiice name there. Did you come up with that yourself or have you been talking to Namine?

Ice Ice Baby: …nooo to both. I don't know how this happened…this name is…preposterous.

Arg! Reload!: Well mine's no better.

Xigbar: There. Fixed.

Ice Ice Baby: How did you change it?

Xigbar: Hehe you'll just have to figure it out yourself.

Xigbar has signed off.

Ice Ice Baby has signed off.

WaterCommander09 has signed in.

Luxord has signed in.

WaterCommander09: Maaan, Luxord. We sure got Xemnas fooled. He thinks we think that he's awesome hehehehehe…

Luxord: 9_9 oh boy, aren't you sneaky. ((9_9 = rolling eyes))

WaterCommander09: Awh, come on. Don't you think it's a _little_ fun messing with his helium filled head?

Luxord: Uhhh I don't know…but something's been weird lately…his x's switch in the middle of conversations, and Xigbar and Vexen's names have been…weird. And I saw the other day someone apparently hacked Marluxia's account and his name was "Flower Boy".

WaterCommander09: Hehe I'm _so_ calling him that now.

Luxord: Don't you thing it's strange?

WaterCommander09: Hm…*pauses* do I THING it's strange? Nice one there genius. Did you take typing lessons from Saix?

Luxord: -___- that's not even funny. You know what I meant.

WaterCommander09: Hum and yes I do _thing_ it's strange. *snicker snicker…laughs*

Luxord: At least I don't dance with water!!

Luxord has signed off.

WaterCommander09: Someone's got a bad temper…yeah, well…at least I don't…at least I don't…have a funny goatee…or…T__T I don't know!! And I don't dance with water! Weeell just sometimes maybe…but…my weapon's cooler than yours! *sticks tongue out* …he signed out…I just noticed that? Ahhh I'm talking to myself! Oh noes!

WaterCommander09 has signed off.

Larxene has signed in.

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx has signed in.

Larxene: Dear blog, I've found the passwords to both Xigbar _and_ Vexen's accounts! Tee hee 3 they'll _never_ find out that it's me! Those stupid boys are just too block headed to know! Hehehe…

-Larxene hit's 'send' on the IM-

Larxene: ( O ) __ ( O ) …this isn't my blog!!! oOOOOooh noooo!! –she checks who's signed in- oh no it's….noooooooooooowh!!

Larxene has signed off.

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: That's some useful info.

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx has signed off.

Vexen has signed in.

Xigbar has signed in.

Xigbar: There. Vexen, see, told you I could fix it =3

Vexen: Guess you were right haha. …do you see that message?

Xigbar: ?

Vexen: Scroll up.

Xigbar: …Larxene?? How dare she call us block headed!!

Vexen: *facepalm*

Xigbar: I'm mad now…that's…eeeh I'm not block headed T_T

Vexen: …oh dear. Log off, we're gonna have a little talk with that girl! :(

Xigbar has signed off.

Vexen has signed off.

WaterCommander09 has signed in.

Zexion has signed in.

WaterCommander09: Zexion! Hello ^^

Zexion: Hi, uh…sorry but I wasn't looking to talk to you.

WaterCommander09: Gosh no one wants to talk to me today. First Luxord, now you? Sheeesh.

Zexion: Well, let me tell you a secret. "RubberDuckofDoom"'s x's keep switching. Sometimes in the middle of conversations. You can't _tell_ me he's doing that on purpose…something's screwy.

WaterCommander09: *shrugs* I don't really care. As long as we say good stuff about him when he comes on, that's all that matters.

Zexion: Demyx, have you ever, I mean, has it _ever_ crossed your mind that maybe it's _not_ Xemnas, and that we're telling some random kid who's addicted to the internet all this awesome stuff about Xemnas? I mean, he just might be some bored person who sits at the computer all day and all night trying to find someone to talk to.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

WaterCommander09: Hehe it'd be funny if Xemnas was some lazy old man who ate potato chips all day and tried to talk to random people from boredom. I can see him doing that, it's like, "Give me hearts! I want a freaking heart and if you don't have one, then shooo!" haha!

Zexion: …*sigh* Oh look a uh…fan fiction just updated!

WaterCommander09: Fan fiction? *blinks* what's that?

Zexion has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Heey so do you really wonder that about Xemnas?

WaterCommander09: Uh no. It was a joke ^_^"

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: What was?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Hum ok.

WaterCommander09: Oh well, I've got a…Sitar solo to practice.

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: Oooh who are you playing the Sitar for?

WaterCommander09: Myself.

WaterCommander09 has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

**A/N**

Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem too short for you. Okay well I'm guessing you're either confused at this point, or the story is starting to come together and you're understanding it. If you're a little confused, just keep checkin' how the x's change hehe. Please leave me a review ^_^


	7. Axel,Marluxia,Saix,Sora,Xaldin,and Roxas

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

I've got free time today, so here's an update =)

Axel has signed in.

Marluxia has signed in.

Marluxia: Hey, Axel. What's up?

Axel: Uh, not a whole lot…did you hear about Larxene?

Marluxia: Um no.

Axel: Apparently she was getting into Xigbar and Vexen's IM thingys and changing their names.

Marluxia: Oh really?

Axel: Yup.

Marluxia: Today when I first signed in, my name was changed to "Flower Boy"…

Axel: It came up on my screen as Marluxia.

Marluxia: Heh that's good, but ya I had to change it…

Axel: ^.^ well I have to go, Sora doesn't fight himself….or does he?

Marluxia: Does he?

Axel: *shrugs*

Axel has signed off.

Marluxia has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Siax has signed in.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Uh, Saix?

Siax: Hi. Guess what? I learned how to spell right!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: *facepalm*

Siax: ?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Check your screen name…

Siax: ….oops.

Saix: That's better.

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: What are you guys talking about?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: What?! Who are you and when did you sign in?!

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: I sign in at the same time you do. I left the computer for a sec then came back in.

Saix: *blinks* will someone tell me what's up with all this?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: T_T you stole my name!

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: It _is_ kind of unoriginal of me.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Who are you?!

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: Ansem. Who's this?

Saix: *waves hand* Oh! Oh! Pick meeeee!!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: I'm not telling youuu who this is.

Saix: OOOooh I know!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: You do not!

Saix: I am Saix!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: -_-"

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx: -_-" I think I know who _you_ are. I was talking about…oh jeez never mind.

Sora has signed in.

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx has signed off.

Saix has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Since when are _you_ linked to _our_ computers?

Sora: Kairi?!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Damn it! Again with the "Kairi" thing.

Sora: Who is this??

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: This is Castle Oblivion. You can only chat with us if you're linked to our network.

Sora: My computer _must_ have screwed up.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: What did you do to the poor computer? Look at it? Shame.

Sora: hmph.

Sora has signed off.

Xaldin has signed in.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Saix has signed in.

Xaldin: Great. Xemnas was online again?

Saix: Yeah…hey Xaldin…

Xaldin: Yes?

Saix: Xemnas's name…the x's switch and when they do…it's Ansem.

Xaldin: Ansem? You're joking.

Saix: Actually no…

Xaldin: And you've learned how to type!

Saix: -_-

Xaldin: Oh oh oh! Look! I can make you. X:-D  Saix.

Saix: Are you making fun of my scar?!

Xaldin: Yes, yes I am.

Saix: Ugh! *sticks tongue out* here's you: 8_*

Xaldin: …how the hell does that look like me?

Saix: I don't know! It's ugly! Like yooooou!

Xaldin: Hum.

Xaldin has signed off.

Saix has signed off.

Roxas has signed in.

Axel has signed in.

Roxas: Axel!! Did you hear?! One of the Rubber people is Ansem! The other _has_ to be Xemnas.

Axel:…Rubber people? Yeah, I heard. And didn't we already establish that was Mans- I mean, Xemnas?

Roxas: Okay gotta go! Ttyl!!! *run runs away*

Axel: Way to steal something from Demyx.

Roxas has signed off.

Axel has signed off.

**A/N**

This is probably one of the shortest chapters to this story, but hey hope you liked it. Please review and I'll update faster =D

((maybe you'll even get a cookie!))


	8. Demyx, Xigbar, Luxord, Vexen,and Lexaeus

_**Organization XIII Has IM!!**_

_Yay for updates! Please review!!_

Dance water dance!! Has signed in.

Jack Sparrow wannabe has signed in.

Dance water dance!!: Hi yaaa!! I changed meh screen name :3 Um…*blinks* who _is_ this?

Jack Sparrow wannabe: *facepalm* well…it's Xigbar, but gaaah! I changed my friggin' password and she _still_ changed me name!

Dance water dance!!: Hm…you are kinda a Jack Sparrow wannabe. You just said "changed me name".

Jack Sparrow wannabe: -_-" it was a typo…I meant 'my' okay??

Dance water dance!!: What's ticked you off lately?

Jack Sparrow wannabe: Nothing, I'm not in a bad mood.

Dance water dance!!: First Larxene hacks your account, now she's into your mind…you're being mean like her! T_T

Jack Sparrow wannabe: Aww! Don't cry Demyx!! I'll fix it…uh…..*can't think of anything*

Dance water dance!!: T_T I don't like gwumpy peowple!!!

Dance water dance!! has signed off.

Xigbar: At least I fixed my name…now to go cheer Demyx up. Gosh maybe I _am_ mean! …Nah Demyx was just overreacting. Plus, you have to be pretty kind and patient to teach Saix how to type correctly…crap, I'm talking to myself again…

Xigbar has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Luxord has signed in.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Hello.

Luxord: You know what? I'm tired of Axel and Saix fighting over who RubberDuckie is! Xemnas, is this you?!?!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Why would Xemnas have IM?

Luxord: To spy on us! I know it's you!!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: …o_O"

Luxord: you know what?! Be right back!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

**Luxord comes back, not finding Xemnas anywhere**

Luxord: Okay, well I can't find you on the computer right now! But I know you're on someone's computer, other than the one in your room!! Can't fool me! Oh so you've logged off, hm??? Fine!

Luxord has signed off.

Lexaeus has signed in.

Vexen has sighed in.

Lexaues: Uhm, Vexen? Did you just see Luxord run through the Castle yelling "Xemnas is the Rubber Duckie"?

Vexen: Yeah, it was…interesting. I almost got some popcorn and watched…he looked kind of stupid.

Lexaeus: well duh. Hum, ever thought maybe it _isn't_ Xemnas?

Vexen: I've seen him typing, of course it's Man- I mean, Xemnas. In fact, who knows? Maybe he's on your account and I'm talking to him right now!

Lexaeus: *rolls eyes* Ya, you caught me…darn…I'm Xemnas.

Vexen: ( O ) _ ( o ) I knew it!!

Vexen has signed off.

Lexaeus: Someone hasn't heard of sarcasm.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Superior Master Xemnas has signed in.

Lexaeus: O_____o

Superior Master Xemnas: What are you doing screwing around on the computer? IM conversations? I told you this was strictly for talking about Sora and how to kill him and discover our true hearts!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Someone needs to take a chill pill. Xemmy, did you take your happy pill this morning like you're supposed to?

Lexaeus: Uhm…Y-yes, Superior.

Superior Master Xemnas: Good. Now get off!!

Lexaeus: Yes sir, right away, now…yes…mmhmm…

Lexaeus has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Superior Master Xemnas has signed off.

**Why did Xemnas suddenly log in??**

**Is RubberDuckofDoom actually Xemnas?? Is he messing with the Orgy's minds?**

WaterCommander09 has signed in.

Xigbar has signed in.

Xigbar: You changed your name back.

WaterCommander09: Yeah, I think this one is more fitting for me.

Xigbar: But they both were, I thought anyway.

WaterCommander09: Nowh! Ah well at least you're nice now.

Xigbar: All I did was buy you a plushie so you'd shut up.

WaterCommander09: But what's cooler than a plushie of me?

Xigbar: I do not know.

**A/N**

Another short chapter haha, but some stuff was…revealed, yes? So what do you think? Is XxRubberDuckofDoomxX Xemnas or not? Review please!


	9. Xaldin, Zexion, Larxene, Xigbar,and Saix

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

I've been in a write-y mood today, so I've got an update for you and also a new Kingdom Hearts story called _A Reason For Broken Wings_. Go to my profile and check it out, you might like it =] anyway on to this story and please review.

Xaldin has signed in.

Zexion has signed in.

Xaldin: Hey, what's up? Did you hear about Xemnas? He thinks he's cool, but we're so onto him.

Zexion: Onto him, hmmm???

Xaldin: -_-

Zexion: Hehehe.

Xaldin: Lexaeus told me that he's not Rubber Duck of Crap after all.

Zexion: But that's impossible. I saw him on Rubber Duck's account, typing too!

Xaldin: But, but…hey, I just noticed something.

Zexion: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?

Xaldin: Um okay. Well I've been wondering, why do we care if he's spying on us?

Zexion: Why do we care? _Why do we care???!!_

Xaldin: *shrugs* Yeah, that's what I asked, "Why do we care?"

Zexion: Oh I'll tell you why we care!

Xaldin: Okay. Well…?

Zexion: I…!!!

Xaldin: ?

Zexion: *stands on a big pointy rock with hair dramatically blowing in the wind* I do NOT know.

Xaldin: -___- well that's…ahem…interesting. I'm going to find out more about how he was Xemnas and Rubber Duck at the same time.

Zexion: Maybe…maybe they're switched! Maybe Xemnas was someone else!

Xaldin: I don't think so, Lexaeus said by the way he typed and talked, he could pretty much tell it was him.

Zexion: Pfft, well _anyone_ can imitate that loser.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Xaldin: …Zexion! No!

Zexion: "oh look I'm Xemnas. I'm an old beefy man with gray hair and I want my hearts and I want them _NOW_! Now now now now now! *throws a hissy fit in the floor* now now now! *kicks and stomps and starts crying like a five year old* nooooowwww!!"

Xaldin: *cold wind blows and a tumbleweed floats by* ….*facepalm*

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: O.o

Xaldin has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Zexion, did you have sugar again?

Zexion: Maaaaaayyyybbbbbeeeeee.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: And are you, oh I don't know…making _fun_ of your Superior?

Zexion: That ma'am I am.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: …This better not be a hidden "It's Kairi" joke, you called me ma'am.

Zexion: *slump* You're not a ma'am?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: No I'm not. But I'm sure Xemnas wants to see you in his room. Right now.

Zexion: How do you know?! Who ARE you people?! Bahahhahahahhaha what do you want with me?!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Get off that sugar high and get to Xemnas's room immediately or face the consequences!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

Zexion: Fine, I'll go see the manly man who needs to chiiiillll out. God I hate Xemnas…

Zexion has signed off.

Larxene has signed in.

Me be a pirate with no peg leg has signed in.

Larxene: Crap.

Xigbar: Oh what now?! I just fixed my name! Bahaha!

Larxene: Fine, so what if I've been into your account? It's funny to torture you.

Xigbar: Naaaah, it's just getting a little annoying. Why don't you try hacking someone else's account like…Axel. He's such a pyromaniac and you could come up with funnier names for him, maybe? In fact, I'll even help you.

Larxene: But what could be better than pirate names for you?

Xigbar: Well, next time Axel signs in, his name could be 'great balls of fire'. *bursts out laughing* have you ever heard that song?

Larxene: That is a very fitting name for Axel. Meet me outside and tell me his password. You _do_ have it, right?

Xigbar: Heh heh yes I do.

Xigbar has signed off.

Larxene has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Superior Master Xemnas has signed in.

Saix has signed in.

Superior Master Xemnas: Number VII! I hope you're on this computer for Sora bashing purposes! …and maybe to wiki search how to get a heart.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Number VII! I hope you're on this computer for Sora bashing purposes! …and maybe to wiki search how to get a heart.

Saix: …Huh? You both said the same thing…

Superior Master Xemnas: Darn it! The computer's glitching up again!

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Darn it! The computer's glitching up again!

Saix: So you're on one computer…with two accounts?

Superior Master Xemnas: What?? No! No, I-

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: What?? No! No, I-

Saix: …Yoooou???

Superior Master Xemnas has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

xXRubberDuckofDoomXx has signed in.

Saix: …Ansem?

Ansem: Ah, there. I was tired of stealing someone else's name…felt…unoriginal.

Saix: *rolls eyes* wouldn't want to be that, now wouldja?

Ansem: Anyway I have to tell you something about the Rubber Ducky! Something surprising!

Saix: Yes? Tell me tell me tell me.

** and at that very moment, Castle Oblivion's power was shut down **

**A/N**

Yay for cliffies! I haven't left a cliffhanger on a story in quite a while so I just had to hehe. Leave me a review =]


	10. Saix, Axel, Demyx, and Xemnas?

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

Hey guys! I'm in another writing mood today, so I've got an update for you.

Ansem has signed in.

Saix has signed in.

Saix: What just went on? Why did the power go out??

Ansem: I wish I could answer that.

Saix: That's so…weird. The lightbulb in my room is flickering…it might go out again!

Ansem: Then I guess I'll have to tell you what I was getting at.

Saix: About the stupid duck?

Ansem: I wouldn't necessarily say a _stupid_ duck…in fact, a rather bright duck. A duck with a sense of humor.

Saix: Sense of humor?

Ansem: Don't repeat or question what I say, just…

Saix: Mhhum, get on with it! Gosh you ramble.

Ansem: -_- *coughs* I've got proof that whatever duck of doom _is_ Xemnas.

Saix: Yeeeeeeah and everyone's pretty well got that figured out.

Ansem: Exactly!

Saix: So, that's what you wanted to tell me?

Ansem: Yes.

Saix: …Ansem,…uuhh. *facepalm*

Ansem: Crud! Something's come up and I've got to go! Ttyl!

Saix: But…

Ansem has signed off.

Saix has signed off.

Great Balls of Fire has signed in.

WaterCommander09 has signed in.

WaterCommander09: *bursts out laughing*

Great Balls of Fire: O_o

WaterCommander09: That's very special.

Axel: That's…ugh…I betcha that was Larxene! I'll have to tell Xigbar she's been into my account too…

WaterCommander09: Hehehe…guess so. Did you hear what Saix said?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed in.

Axel: About Xemnas? *shrugs* I figured that out from the beginning. It seems like we're going around in circles. It's official. XxRUBBERDUCKOFDOOMxX IS XEMNAS!!! *explodes*

WaterCommander09: Well, look here…he's online. *grins* I wonder why we never asked him in the first place…

Axel: Yeees…true, Demyx. I guess that we got too caught up in our plans of saying good crap about him that we didn't even think to ask who it really was… For all we know it could really be Kairi.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: That's it!!! *throws black glove down* I'm tired of people calling me "ma'am" and "Kairi"! I've had it and I'm this close to strangling you!

Axel: We can't see you. How do we know how close you are?

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Well…just…eh…NEVER MIND! I've had it with all the stupidity and rumors going around Castle Oblivion and I've had it with the gossip and I sure as heck have had it with everything! Especially you, Demyx! You started all this about me being Xemnas!

WaterCommander09: Me?! Marluxia is the one that said it was you in the first place! I got freaked out and-

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Me??? So…you really, honestly think this is Xemnas?

WaterCommander09: Have to say I do.

Axel: *nods*

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX: Know what I say to that?

Axel: …

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has signed off.

XxRubberDuckofDoomxX has closed his/her account.

WaterCommander09: No!

Axel: You're joking!

WaterCommander09: Now how are we 'sposed to know who it really was? We can't just go around asking! They won't ever tell…

Axel: I know…I guess…we shouldn't have fooled around so much…we should've worked harder on actually finding out who it was instead of making guesses…maybe we were right…but maybe…we were wrong.

WaterCommander09: *shrugs* …Now what'll we do?

Axel: Demyx!

WaterCommander09: Huh?

Axel: I've got it! An idea, Demyx!!

WaterCommander09: Spill.

Axel: Xemnas has an account under his real name, right?

WaterCommander09: Axel, the Rubber Duck-ay thing _was_ just a suspicion, who knows, maybe it really was Kairi and she didn't want us to know.

Axel: No! Just read this! Please! I'm going to tell Xemnas to get on his actual account later, the one with his name, "Superior Master Xemnas" and I'm going to ask him if he knows anything about Rubber Duck. We'll see how he reacts, and while I've got him distracted, I want you to go into the room no one uses, the room with the extra computer across from Xemnas's room, and…

WaterCommander09: Check the IM history!

Axel: Exactly! And in the meantime, I'll make sure every Organization member is logged on so we've got proof. We're gonna settle this once and for all.

WaterCommander09: But how will the IM history prove it was Xemnas?

Axel: *facepalm* Demyx, you're going to go _into_ the account, read the e-mail address. It'll be the same. If it's not the same, then, eh it's not Xemnas.

WaterCommander09: Ooh…but how can you do that once it's closed?

Axel:…you know? I'll do that. You distract Xemnas, make sure everyone is online, and I'll go into that computer.

WaterCommander09: heh heh…okay ^.^

Superior Master Xemnas has signed in.

Axel: Well how ironic.

Superior Master Xemnas: Ironic?

Axel: I, uh, I was talking to Demyx.

Superior Master Xemnas: Axel, sorry, but the computers have to be shut off for now…

Axel: What?!

Superior Master Xemnas: Don't question me.

WaterCommander09: Axel! You have to finish what you were saying!

Network Castle Oblivion has been temporarily shut off.

**A/N**

Hehe another cliffy. Those are soo fun. Review please :D


	11. Organization XIII

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

Update~ay. Review pwease.

Network Castle Oblivion has been rebooted.

WaterCommander09 has signed in.

Xigbar has signed in.

Xaldin has signed in.

Vexen has signed in.

Rock man has signed in.

Zexion has signed in.

Saix has signed in.

Luxord has signed in.

Marluxia has signed in.

I secretly like Demyx has signed in.

Roxas has signed in.

WaterCommander09: Glad you all came! Hurray! ^.^

Rock man: Uhh…what the ef?

I secretly like Demyx: Teehee~! Ooohmygosh!

WaterCommander09: '3'

Larxene: Uh. I dunno WHO changed my name, but I _don't_ like Demyx!

Rock man: …Why am I suddenly associated with rocks??

Larxene: Duh! 'Cause you're boring. You hardly even talk, Lexaeus!

Lexaeus: There, I fixed it. *folds arms* You're one to talk!!

Larxene: At least I _do_ talk!

WaterCommander09: Guys, guys, guys!

Larxene: I'm not a guy.

WaterCommander09: Now you are. Listen! Stop fighting and just stay online! We're going to find out if Rubby Duck of crap if Xemnas or not!

Larxene: *rolls eyes* what are _you _trying to do?! And just who do you think _you_ are?

Xigbar: I think he's just taking control. Hmph, you need to shut your pie hole Larxene!

Larxene: Don't you be telling _me_ what to do!

Xigbar: I can't stand you!!

Larxene: Then sit down!

Xigbar: I _am_ sitting down!!

WaterCommander09: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!

Vexen: Neah ha ha.

WaterCommander: …okay then. Ahem. I'm gonna go get Xemnas…now I need you all to SHUT THE HECK UP! Don't say ONE WORD about Axel going to his extra room!

Luxord: Going to his extra room, hmmm?

WaterCommander09: Just…be quiet. I'll be right back.

Marluxia: Wait, I just have a question. How was Castle Oblivion's network rebooted? There's no way you talked Xemnas into it.

WaterCommander09: Weeeell, Axel is smarter than he looks. Even if he does draw triangles on his face.

Roxas: He does??

WaterCommander09: I dunno. I've always wanted to poke one of his triangles, just one teeny itty bitty little poke, but eh, he might get mad. Annnyway, brb.

Superior Master Xemnas has signed in.

Superior Master Xemnas: What the- how is the network even up?

Zexion: *shrugs* who knows, maybe it was by chance. Or maybe it was a joke. You know, like to…_spy_ on people.

Superior Master Xemnas: Spy on people?

Xaldin: Ya. Like, read what they're saying about you, while pretending to be someone else.

Superior Master Xemnas: Hum.

Saix: …And trying to confuse everyone.

Roxas: By even just a small prank.

Superior Master Xemnas: I don't see what this has to do with the network being up. Now will you please tell me what's going on here? Why did you want me to log in, Demyx?

WaterCommander09: I thought it would be neat for the whole Castle Oblivion network to be online all at once.

Superior Master Xemnas: *shakes head* sounds suspicious to me.

Axel has signed in.

Marluxia: Look who decided to join the party.

Axel: I have something to tell you guys.

**A/N**

Ah heh heh. I bet some of you are just dying to whack me upside the head by now…you know, with all the cliffhangers that I just can't seem to stop leaving x3 anyway, sadly the next chapter will be the last. But look on the brightside, we'll finally know the exact truth about RubberDuckofDoom hehe.

~Please review and I'll add the next update sooner


	12. Superior Master Xemnas

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

I wanted to update before school starts. Oh I'm so sad to see this story end! But I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^ Please review, and thanks to all you who have reviewed! I wish I could thank you individually, but I've been a little busy, so here's my big **THANK YOU!** Haha, on to the chapter….

Superior Master Xemnas: Well, Axel? You've got something to say?

Axel: Yes I do!! *points finger*

WaterCommander09: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell?

Marluxia: Wait! Just for the…um…record? I didn't start the "RubberDuckofDoom is Xemnas" revolution.

Larxene: Gosh, _way_ to be obvious!

Xigbar: Dude, just get on with it.

Axel: Who me?

Xigbar: Yup, who else? What did you find out?

Superior Master Xemnas: Find out? Did you find out a way to get more hearts? Or make Sora face his demise? :D

WaterCommander09: Ooh, Xemnas. Innocent, Xemnas. You see, we're onto your little tricks.

Axel: Um…

Superior Master Xemnas: Onto my little tricks, hm? Do you need to be put in your place, Demyx? I don't know what you're talking about.

WaterCommander09: Hahaha yes you do, you weenie.

Superior Master Xemnas: O.o …ahem, anyway, I have an announcement, it's a good thing Demyx has everyone online. I'm sorry to say that I'm getting rid of IM. It's causing too much hectic and argument.

Axel: It wasn't the IM, it was you!

Superior Master Xemnas: Me?

Zexion: I knew it! Don't act like you don't know.

Superior Master Xemnas: I'm not acting, I really don't know.

Axel: I went into your computer! RubberDuck has the SAME email that you do! It was you all along! You were eves dropping!

Superior Master Xemnas: Oh…that. Um.

WaterCommander09: You were right, Marluxia!

Marluxia: Uh…yeah…haha.

Axel: You guessed right in the first place…gosh Xemnas, nice screen name.

Superior Master Xemnas: I remember that now!

Axel: Oh, sure. _Now_ you remember.

Superior Master Xemnas: It was my backup account because my computer has been acting up a little lately…It was originally RubberDuckofDoom, of course, but I haven't been on that account in…well, two years.

WaterCommander09: Don't lie! You closed the account yourself!

Superior Master Xemnas: Let me finish; I gave the account to Marluxia because he didn't have his own computer.

Axel: You've had IM on our network for 2 years?

Superior Master Xemnas: Yes, but…I never told anyone about it bcuz I knew it would cause some kind of arguments or confusion, and look. It did. I knew I never should have told anyone they could get IM…I'm sorry but I'm getting rid of this network.

Axel: Marluxia, why??? You played along this whole time and it was you?

Marluxia: ^_^" ahhh…heh, it was supposed to just be a trick I played on Demyx, but…I guess the whole Org. got involved, and…I didn't say anything cuz…didn't want you mad at me ^_^

Superior Master Xemnas: See? That's what I'm talking about. Arguments, confusion, and stupid pranks. We need to be more concerned on defeating Sora and finding HEARTS!!

Axel: Marluxia…how did you pull it off? You and RubberDuck were on at the same time!

Marluxia: Now I have my own computer, so sometimes I would run down back and forth the hallways and switch ^^" I really didn't want you to know.

WaterCommander09: …gosh you're a real jerk, you know?

Superior Master Xemnas: This isn't the time to yell at eachother. Larxene, I'll be seeing you in my office for changing Xigbar, Vexen, and Axel's screenames…and Marluxia, I'll be seeing you there too. As for now, no more IMing.

Axel: But…

Superior Master Xemnas: Argue with me and I'll take it away permanently!

Superior Master Xemnas has signed off.

WaterCommander09: I guess this is goodbye.

Larxene: Don't be so dramatic, you're right down the hallway.

WaterCommander09: I know, I'm saying goodbye to the instant messaging T~T

Axel: It was pretty cool.

Marluxia: Hehehe yes it was. *sits back*

Xigbar: You are SO gonna get it.

Saix: Yeah, really.

Vexen: Neah ha ha.

Roxas: Is that all Vexen says??

Vexen: Noooo.

WaterCommander09: Hm…come on, Axel, I'll teach you how to play the Sitar!

Axel: Uh, no, Demyx.

Castle Oblivion's network has been shut down.

**A/N**

A bit of an unexpected ending, eh? Thanks so much to everyone who faved, alerted, and most of all, reviewed! If you like LarxDem's go to my profile and read my story :)


	13. Sequel!

_**Organization XIII Has IM!**_

Okay, I dunno why I put that title at the top…well, anyway. I've got a project coming up in January.

~I'm going to make a sequel to "Organization XIII Has IM" and, though I've got a few ideas for it, I'm very open to requests for ideas. I loved writing that story, and I think I want to continue it. But could I get some help from my readers? Pweeeeeeeeeeease? *Demyx pouty face*

So, yup…I'd appreciate that. I'll have it begun the third week of December. Please PM me some ideas, that would be wonderful!

Thank you, snowseal135


End file.
